gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Stop Believin'
Don't Stop Believin' by Journey is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It is also the final performance of the first part of the series finale, in Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions with solos by Finn and Rachel. The New Directions sing this song in the McKinley auditorium to show their unity as a group while Will watches them from afar with a gleeful smile on his face. Little do they know, Puck, Sue, Quinn, and Santana are also watching them. It is one of the show's most prominent songs during Season One and has become the show's anthem, and has later on been reprised multiple times in the show. Lyrics Finn: Just a small town girl Livin' in a lonely world She took the midnight train goin' anywhere Rachel: Just a city boy Born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train goin' anywhere Finn: A singer in a smoky room Rachel: A smell of wine and cheap perfume Finn and Rachel: For a smile they can share the night It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlights people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Rachel: Working hard to get my fill Everybody wants a thrill Finn and Rachel: Payin' anything to roll the dice just one more time Rachel: Some will win Finn and Rachel: Some will lose Some were born to sing the blues Oh, the movie never ends It goes on and on and on and on Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard Their shadows searching in the night Streetlight people Living just to find emotion Hiding somewhere in the night Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Don't stop believin' (Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin') Streetlight people Don't stop believin' (Finn and Rachel: Hold on to that feelin') Streetlight people Don't stop! Trivia *This is the first released song by the New Directions. It is also the first released duet of the series. *On that note of being the first duet, it is also Finn and Rachel's first duet. While the rest provide background vocals. *This is the first single released from the first soundtrack of the series, Glee: The Music, Volume 1.'' *This song has been covered six times on the show. The first version in the Pilot episode, a version by Finn and Quinn in The Rhodes Not Taken, again in Sectionals by Haverbrook School for the Deaf, another in the Regionals competition in Journey, again in Sweet Dreams as Rachel's audition song for ''Funny Girl, and again in New Directions to say a final goodbye to the glee club. A reprise of the Pilot version is featured in 2009. **Coincidentally, Rachel is a soloist in each released version. **This version, is Rachel and Finn's both first and last duet in the series. *This version of the song was re-released for the digital EP, Glee: The Music, 2009. *In the fourth season episode, Dynamic Duets, the New Directions used similar outfits in their performance of Some Nights. *This version sold over 1 million downloads on iTunes, making it the most successful song of the series. *The original was used as background music in Journey. *This came second in a poll to find the "Best Glee Song of All Time" by TV Line readers in July 2011, losing out to I Feel Pretty/Unpretty. *Ian originally thought that they shouldn't have used this song since it was too overplayed. Source *The move in which the characters throw their hands into the air is a reference to West Side Story. Source *The performance was filmed in a day and a half. Source *The gang, after shooting their coverage, were behaving so terribly that they got yelled at for the first time. Source *This version of the song was both the first and the last song revealed to be on the show. *The song has sold over 1,422,000 digital downloads in the US, making it the largest-selling Glee song of all time. *It also debuted and peaked at #4 on the US Billboard Hot 100 and #2 on the UK Singles Chart, making it the most successful Glee song of all time. *This song is featured in Chapter 1 of the Glee Forever! app. * It is the least favorite Glee song for Jenna, Heather and Kevin (his tying with The Fox). Errors *When Rachel sings the line "He took the midnight train going anywhere" and lifts her arm up, her palm is facing downward; in the next shot, her palm is facing sideways. *During the performance,when Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina approach the microphones, they are in the order (from left to right) Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. Later when the scene changes the order changes to (from left to right) Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina. *During the performance, as Finn finishes playing the drums, he stands up and hands the drumsticks to the drummer, but we still hear the drums while there is clearly no one playing. *During the performance, Will can be seen watching the performance from afar but in the next few seconds, Will is seen entering the auditorium again. Gallery S1 DontStopBelievin.jpg Pilot Glee.PNG Glee dsb.jpg DontStopBelievin.jpg DontStopBelievin2.png DontStopBelievin3.png DontStopBelievin4.jpg DontStopBelievin5.jpg DontStopBelievin6.jpg DontStopBelievin9.jpg DontStopBelievin10.jpg DontStopBelievin11.jpg DontStopBelievin12.jpg Don't Stop Believing.png Don't Stop Believin' 2.jpg Don't Stop Believin'.jpg Ep 1 don't stop believin 4.jpg Ep 1 don't stop believin 3.jpg tumblr mkuss9lZ8Q1qck0h4o4 250.jpg Pilot35432534.gif tumblr m8utyr90wF1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m8utyr90wF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8utyr90wF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m8utyr90wF1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8utyr90wF1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8utyr90wF1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8utyr90wF1ra5gbxo8 250.gif don't stop believin :).png DSB_BTS.jpg DSB_behind the scenes.jpg DontStopBelievin' behindthescences.jpg DontStopBelievin btscenes .jpg don't stop1.jpg don't stop2.jpg don't stop3.jpg Don't stop believing.png 101871-gleemm 617 409.jpg dsbs101.gif don't stop beliving.jpg don't stop believin.jpg don't stop beliven.png Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr nt09ruvWe71ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Motion Picture Soundtrack Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner